


Worth It

by quiet__tiger



Series: Worth It [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce battles with a hooker. With eventual sexy results.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hooker."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 09 July 2006.

Bruce threw himself at the hooker, his hands slipping on the slick material the man was wearing. He fought and tried to knock him down, the man too strong to allow Bruce to do what he needed. But he continued to fight, needing to gain possession.

The hooker fought back, not wanting to concede. He dodged and was then successful, Bruce crashing face-first into the mud.

At the end of the play, Clark came over and helped Bruce to his feet. “You okay?”

“We should play something else.” Bruce stretched his aching shoulder.

“You’re the one who thought the League picnic should include rugby.”

Bruce harrumphed, not making the comment about him being one of the few members without any invulnerability, and strode to the scrum to prepare for the next play. Apparently rugby was not like riding a bike, and any skill Bruce developed in high school was long gone.

Being in direct opposition to Superman didn’t help.

Clark joined him, ready to fight for control of the ball again. As everyone else got into position, Clark whispered low into Bruce’s ear. “I love you muddy. But I think I’ll have more fun washing it off later.”

Bruce pitched his voice even lower, knowing Clark would be able to hear it. “I’ll look forward to it. That and the massage I’ll need.”

“Mmm, bath, massage, and more. Need to work off the adrenaline, after all, and having you grope me all afternoon is making me really horny.” Clark chuckled deep in his chest and flashed him a sexy grin, and Bruce couldn’t help but almost smile a teeny smile in return. 

Rugby may be hell, but the post-game sex was going to be great.


End file.
